


Never Enough

by samedifference61



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asphyxiation, Classic Kylux, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Edging, Humiliation, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, not a healthy D/s relationship probably (definitely)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samedifference61/pseuds/samedifference61
Summary: For theKylux Hard Kinkanon prompt:Hux or Kylo it doesn't matter who, edges the other so hard, they don't let the other come before he's a crying begging mess. They just like to make the other cry knowing that they're the cause of itRen needs this (to end).





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided I should write some porn because I’ve been all about the fluff lately, then [Kylux Hard Kink](http://kyluxhardkink.tumblr.com) emerged like a phoenix from the smoldering kylux trash fire, and then...this happened. I'm thinking this probably (definitely) needs more tears. I tried!! In my mind, this is in the same ‘verse as [Hold On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502879), but you don’t need to read that for this to make sense.
> 
> Heed the tags, y'all. This is about as dirrrty as anything I would willingly write without anon on so...

“Show me,” Hux demands.

When Ren opens his eyes, drowsy and languid, Hux is fully dressed and looming at the foot of the bed. Ren stretches his arms overhead and bends his knees, thighs falling open and the dark sheets with them. He knows how he looks—naked and half-hard with the base of the anal plug visible now, and hopes it will be enough to derail whatever elaborate mindfuck Hux already has planned.

Ren needs this to end.

Hux removes his gloves, one at a time, before turning toward the refresher with a stupidly dramatic sweep of his greatcoat.

“On your knees,” he throws over his shoulder, careful to make it sound like an afterthought. It’s not.

Doing as he’s told, Ren turns over and his whole body shakes with anticipation folding into dread. He’s already so full—can’t imagine taking more. He’s ready to beg, but Ren has gotten himself into trouble on more than one occasion for making assumptions about what Hux wants from him, so he’ll have to wait.

He’s never been very good at waiting, but supposes that’s the point of all of this.

When Hux touches his hip, Ren flinches away from it, startled. His head’s so clouded with want, his senses are unfocused—his usual Force-enhanced abilities to judge depth and proximity have diminished with the deprivation.

“Pretending you aren’t already so worked up will get you nowhere,” Hux threatens. “I remember  _exactly_ how I left you.” Ren rubs his cheek into the sheets, hides his face from the shame. Hux left him in the same state he’s in now, ass in the air,  _wanting._ “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?”

“No,” Ren admits, muffled and gruff. Rutting into the mattress while playing with the rim of the anal plug surely doesn’t count.

The bed dips slightly when Hux’s knees sink into its edge.

“Take it out,” Hux commands. He’s loosening his trousers, pulling the belt free to ease them down his hips. Ren can hear the pull of metal and fabric, but doesn’t dare look behind him.

With permission now, Ren reaches back to ease the flared base of the plug free. His heart is already pounding. He has to get this right.  

“Slowly,” Hux warns, spreading Ren’s cheeks wide. “Don’t clench.” Ren tries his best to keep himself open—Hux’s fascination with his gaping ass sometimes gets him to deviate from whatever plan he had in mind, despite how Hux will deny it after. It isn’t easy when the feeling of fullness leaves him and his face is still burning—though he’s nearly past the shame now and is only left with the intense need for Hux to finish it already.

“Touch yourself, but don’t come. You’re not ready yet.”

Ren bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself calm. He’s been ready to come for hours, but Hux knows this so it won’t make any difference if he protests. Spitting on his hand first, Ren wraps his hand around his cock, and it fills with renewed interest. He’ll get there quickly after waiting so long, back to maneuvering the fine edge of not-coming, so he barely touches his cock—he’s better at this part now, letting it build slowly when he’s unsure how long Hux will make him wait.

Ren shivers when Hux prods at his hole, slipping two fingers in easily with the slide of come and lube from two previous fucks still there from the morning. The muscle doesn’t ache from overuse until Hux pushes in deep to rub at Ren’s prostate, teasing with light pressure—and Ren huffs out a frustrated grunt that he hopes is muffled by the blankets. He hates how easily Hux undoes him now. All the secret places left uncovered, known. There’s nowhere else to hide, not sure if he would hide if he could.

Surely Hux knows all of this is driving him a little mad. No.  _That_ must be the point of this. Maybe that’s what he really wants, what he gets out of it.

 _I know you better than you know yourself_ , Hux had said to him that morning, and while Ren laughed upon hearing it— _I’ve reduced you to using tired cliches now, have I?_ —Ren didn’t sleep for hours after, and still can’t let that manic thought go, rooting into his soul. The truth is as much relief as it is searing humiliation.

“I’m going to fuck you once more,” Hux casually says, fingers still nudging at Ren’s prostate while Ren subtly tries to nudge them deeper. “Ambassador Reeves is due for arrival in twenty minutes. We’ll meet him together at docking bay.  I don’t trust him as far as I can blast him. This negotiation will be a delicate matter, so I’m allowing him an encrypted comm line as requested, but the room will be closely monitored otherwise. We’ll be able to hear conversations in the rooms, just not any outside communications. It should be enough…”

Hux stops mid sentence and Ren keeps himself perfectly still, tries to keep his breathing even while he’s hyper aware of doing everything to keep Hux there, cock out, fingers in his ass.  _Don’t go. Don’t leave me writhing and empty. Not again. Don’t—_

“Have you listened to a word I’ve said?”

Ren grits his teeth. No, not really. How Hux can expect him to concentrate on diplomacy while there are fingers inside of him is beyond comprehension.

When it’s apparent Hux isn’t going to continue until he says something, Ren hisses, “Ambassador Reeves is a pedofile and a narcicist.  _Fuck him_.”

“Hmm, yes. It’s a pity his planet controls three quarters of the durasteel industry in this quadrant. We shall have to do something about that eventually. Tell me when you’re close.”

Ren groans into the sheets because he knows why—knows what Hux can do with that bit of information. What would Hux do if he comes accidentially-on-purpose instead of saying  _when_?

Running through the possibilities is a lost cause once Hux shoves into him with the blunt tip of his cock, shoves in so hard Ren has to catch himself on his elbows and right himself again as he’s propelled forward. It doesn’t hurt—it’s more of a pleasant ache for how slick and open he is already—but it’s still a surprise.

“Keep touching yourself.”

A tube of lube is tossed near Ren’s hands. Ren hesitates, but only for a moment. Using lube will keep him on the edge better than a dry tug with spit. There are worse things Hux could ask of him, and at least this way, Ren is in control of his own hand.

“Fuck your fist like you mean it, or I’ll draw this out for days. Fill you with come, plug your greedy hole and edge you until you break.”

There’s little reason to believe Hux won’t follow through on that promise.

Ren slicks up his hand and reaches between his legs, squeezes the base of his cock first, and feeling bold—reaches further back to fondle his balls, drawn up close, and touches the rim of his hole where it’s stretched with Hux’s cock pushing in and out of him. Ren encircles the place where they’re joined together—earns a stilted groan, but also a hard shove of Hux’s cock and a sharp smack across his knuckles.

“Do you like that? Feeling me fuck you open even when you’re sore and aching?”

“You know what I like,” Ren growls, taking hold of his cock before Hux redirects him. He pulls it with a practiced grip, tries to avoid the sensitive head as much as he can, but widens his hips and arches so Hux can get at his prostate, over and over. It only takes a few minutes for his arousal to dip dangerously close to orgasm.

“I’m close. Let me come with your cock inside me, Hux. Let me come,” Ren begs, forehead against the bed as he’s rocked forward, again and again.

Hux comes without giving Ren permission to do the same, stilling for a moment as he always does, before heaving out great breaths of satisfaction. His come is hot and sticky and trails free when he pulls out, dripping down Ren’s thighs for how full he is already. Squeezing his eyes shut, Ren waits for Hux’s fingers to dip into the mess—that’s always a good sign he’s feeling generous.

Instead Ren’s met with the cool tip of the anal plug once again.

Ren tenses up and Hux soothes him with a hand grinding into his back and a breathless, “ _Easy_.”

Ren wants to shove it away, hold Hux down with the Force and demand he finish this.  _When will you get it right?_ It would ruin everything if he did, and Hux knows he won’t.

Shaking with arousal and anger, Ren rubs the sweat from his brow into the sheets and holds himself open so the plug can fill him once again.

“Yes, I know exactly what you like,” Hux says, punctuating this with shallow thrusts from the plug, and a stinging swat to Ren’s ass. “On your knees. Kneel. Do you know what I like?”

Ren hauls himself upright, holds his anger at bay because Hux is still here. He hasn’t left yet. “Discussing galactic diplomacy with your fingers in my ass?” Hux will tolerate a certain amount of defiant sarcasm if Ren is still complying.

Hux only laughs, arrogant and controlled. He fastens his belt again, and leaves Ren kneeling while he washes his hands in the refresher. Ren holds himself still, even while he can make out Hux fixing his hair into place and dabbing at the sweat on his forehead. When he returns, he’s smiling, face still flushed from coming—so Ren knows he isn’t completely unaffected. That makes Ren’s cock twitch. There’s still a part of him that thinks Hux can’t possibly leave him again, that he won't make him dress and trail him to the docking bay with come sticking to his thighs and a plug wedged between his legs.

Hux comes closer, reaches for his gloves.

“This is what  _I_ like. Seeing you like this, still thinking you’ll get everything you want from me.” Hux steps up close, so Ren can smell him, licks the shell of Ren’s ear with the flat of his tongue, then drags his teeth along Ren’s jaw. Ren chases after the touch until he catches himself and straightens his spine.

“Knowing I can leave and you’ll be here exactly as I’ve left you. Ready for me. That’s what  _I like_.”

Ren lifts his chin in defiance, even if he’s still shaking and hard, full from the plug, come seeping from the edges of it already. Ashamed of how much he doesn’t want Hux to go, to  _leave him_ behind. He wouldn’t. He won’t. This is part of the game they play. Hux knows how far he can push. He knows Ren is close to that edge, close to shattering. He won’t let it happen.  _He won’t._

“The ambassador is due soon. I’ll expect you in five minutes at docking bay.”

Ren looks up, startled enough to let the fear through in his expression.  _No,_ Ren shouts into the void separating them, watching numbly as Hux moves toward the door. Ren has done everything asked of him.  _Everything._ Ren was so  _fucking sure._ And now? Now Hux wants him to wait? How much longer?  _Do you think I can do this forever,_ he wants to howl.  _I can’t. I don’t know how._

_Wait._

Hux pauses at the door. It's open to the hallway where anyone passing can see Ren kneeling with his hard cock and plugged ass. Hux doesn’t turn, stands in the door jam with the fluorescent light from the corridor framing his profile.

“Say it aloud.”

He’ll be cold and— _fucking alone_ again when Hux lets the door slide closed behind him. It will be too quiet when he’s left with his own thoughts to choke him, to swallow him whole. He doesn’t want to say it, but he does.  “Don’t leave me. Don’t—”

Hux smiles like he’s stolen cloaking technology from an enemy starship, like he's successfully court marshalled Ambassador Reeves and now controls the quadrant's durasteel supply, and Ren has to look away, sickened by his own vulnerability. He doesn't want to need anyone as much as he needs Hux.

“Oh,  _Ren._ Your abandonment issues have no place here. I’ve no sympathy for your  _feelings_. You’ll have to do better that that.”

_There’s nothing else to say. Nothing else to give._

Ren can’t breathe, heaves through the thoughts crowding his mind, closing in on him. He’s going insane—feels the way he did when Snoke held him under, reorganizing his thoughts, prodding at all of his insecurities until they blistered and bled and crusted over. Can’t do all of that again. He’ll  _die_ like this, held open with no way to escape. Overwhelmed and alone—with all of it being his own fucking fault.

“If you’re going, just go,” Ren shouts, voice breaking before he can set his teeth together, hold the rest inside where at least he can fail without an audience. Ren closes his eyes and the room begins to vibrate and the lighting flickers overhead—and he isn’t sure it’s all happening outside of his head until Hux is rushing forward, the door sliding closed again. Ren can’t hear what he’s saying over the pound of blood in his ears.

Ren catches him. Holds Hux away with the Force.

When he opens his eyes, Hux is staring back, waiting, keenly interested in what Ren will do. He isn’t afraid, sneer replaced with manic curiosity—drawn into the power Ren wields. Ren shouldn’t be surprised, Hux has replaced his eternal loathing with a desire to sharpen Ren into a weapon—in the same way Snoke did.  

The disappointment floods him, hot tears falling in the aftermath.

Ren releases Hux and he’s rushing forward again, pressing in close, and Ren is still so fucking wrapped up in Hux that he remains still because he doesn’t have permission yet to push Hux away. Hux is whispering soothing words, and Ren is so surprised he can’t do anything more than absorb it all and hope there’s something left of himself to pull away later.

“Breathe. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.  _I’ve never left you._ I won’t. I promise you that.”

Hux kisses his face. It’s flushed and damp, lashes heavy and eyes stinging. Hux brushes away tears, kisses his cheek and chin and brows. Ren melts into him, clinging to the affection, the soothing words bringing him back to himself.

“Do you know what you can do with that kind of power?” Ren doesn’t understand at first, but Hux is looking around them—his personal things in disarray around the room. Ren didn’t realize what he was doing. Fucked it all up again. “Do you see how much  _we_ can do? I know exactly how much you can take now.  _This_ will make you stronger. Don’t you see that?”

“Make me come,” Ren commands, voice weak, but he doesn’t want to hear anymore of Hux’s declarations. His plans. He doesn’t care anymore. Hux can prove it to him later. If he means to stay, then it will be on Ren’s terms.

Hux grins as he gets to his knees, amused instead of cross. “Are you making demands of  _me_ now?”

“You forget who wields the power you're obsessed with,” Ren warns him, taking a handful of Hux’s hair to expose the column of his throat.

Hux swallows, a glint of that manic curiosity surfacing again. “I haven’t forgotten.” 

He digs his fingernails into Ren’s backside until Ren reaches back to release the plug, only empty for a moment before Hux is pushing his fingers inside. His hot mouth envelops Ren’s cock, and Ren jerks forward from the pressure, moans loudly knowing he’ll come soon, and Hux won’t stop him any longer.

_Fucking finally._

Hux uses his free hand to hold the base of Ren’s cock, stroking firmly while he sucks hard at the head, tonging along the slit. Ren knows he won’t last— _knows_ Hux is doing everything he can to make him come fast and hard.

It doesn’t matter.

_Ren wants it._

When he comes, it’s a blinding build of arousal that crashes into him so hard he’s sure the sensations are reverberating through Hux too while he’s unable,  _unwilling_ , to regulate the bits of himself welded to the Force. Some part of him hopes this whole fucking starship can feel it too. He bears down on Hux’s shoulder and throat to keep him in place.  _This is where I want you. This is what I like._ Ren doesn’t care if it’s painful, and Hux doesn’t complain, takes all of Ren’s come down his throat in choked off gulps while Ren feels it slide down his throat from the outside, hand closed over the pulse in his neck.

Afterward, Hux licks him clean, mouth swollen and breath ragged. He looks up at Ren like he’s itching for praise.

“I hate you,” Ren says instead, but somehow it uncurls from his tongue infused with fondness.

Hux peers up at him through his lashes and licks at the spit and come collected at the corner of his mouth, wipes the rest away with the back of his hand.

“Me, too,” he purrs, blissed out as he is—Ren can feel him vibrating with it—and makes it sound like something far from contempt.

The tears slide freely then, a hot slide down Ren’s cheeks and gathering along his throat. Ren thinks maybe they’re coming in relief rather than frustration now.  _Better._ All he can do is breathe through it and keep his hold on Hux’s shoulder to anchor himself.

_Oh, Ren._

While Ren is blinking at him—because he can’t decide if this is said aloud or not, details all blurred and muttled in his head—Hux stands and licks at his tears, presses gentle kisses to his face. Ren leans in for a bruising press of mouths, tasting salt and come on his tongue. Hux pushes forward, gets one knee between Ren’s thighs, and Ren loses his balance, ends up on his back with Hux pulled on top of him when he refuses to let go—his greatcoat fanning around them as they kiss.

Once their kisses become slower, less fevered, Hux says, “You’re a mess, and you’ll ruin my uniform with it,” against his mouth. Ren takes the lapels of his coat and pulls them around his own body, securing them together in a warm, makeshift cocoon that smells of gaberwool and Hux’s woodsy, non-regulation cologne.

“I don’t care,” Ren says and kisses the grimace from Hux’s mouth. He rubs his sweaty, tear stained face into Hux’s collar and draws his knees up high, ankles crossed around Hux’s back, humps himself against Hux’s clothed hips and cock.

There’s a sharp buzzing along Ren’s calf that startles them both, and despite Ren’s groan of disapproval, Hux reaches down to retrieve his comm from his pocket—squirming to read it while still locked in Ren’s tight embrace.

Hux holds the comm away from Ren so it can’t be snatched away and taps out a one handed response to whomever sent the message.

“The ambassador is here.”

“I care even less about that,” Ren says.

Sighing, Hux throws his comm to the bed and rests his head against Ren’s shoulder, settles in with his nose against Ren’s throat. Eyes closed, Ren breathes, fingertips tracing the short hairs at Hux’s nape.

Hux gives no indication he’s planning to move, boneless and heavy where he's draped along Ren’s chest.

Good.

Ren wouldn’t have let him leave anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://samedifference61.tumblr.com).


End file.
